


Prequel: Grace for Sale

by awriterisfine



Series: Devil's Carnival [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterisfine/pseuds/awriterisfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porcelain Doll!Kurt and Scorpion!Sebastian. Based on "The Devil's Carnival." Two lovers in hell. And one deadly carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel: Grace for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of “The Devil’s Carnival.Prequel of Black is Love's Potion

Scorpion watched the ongoing rehearsal perched on the ledge of one of the overhanging rafters. His switchblade twirling between his fingers in effortless and precise movements. There was an itch under his skin, an urge to take aim with the knife and watch as the blade slid into a beating heart or cut against the soft flesh of a warm throat, pulse tapping across his fingertips. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until the evening’s show, where a fresh faced youth waited for him. 

The end of rehearsal was barked out and a whistle blared through the stage. Groups and individuals exited until all but one remained on center stage. Porcelain, he recognized the painted doll of the show. Scorpion had kept an eye out for him, intrigued by the doll’s place in Hell and scoffed at him. The porcelain skin and doll-like appearance made him seem fit for Heaven and surely ill-suited for Hel. 

“I know you’re there, so come out, come out, where ever you are,” Porcelain’s voice echoed in the near empty stage area. His voice was high and soft. It had Scorpion rolling his eyes at the sound before he took the plunge and pushed himself off of the rafter, landing with a heavy THUD on the stage. 

“Looking for me Doll Face?” He asked, mildly disappointed when Porcelain didn’t jump in surprise when he fell. 

“Any specific reason you hang around up there instead of rehearsing with the rest of us?’ He crossed his arms and Scorpion noted how the movement was stiff, like a puppet on strings that hadn’t been maintained well enough. 

Scorpion shrugged and resumed threading his knife in between his fingers. He didn’t miss the look Porcelain sent the habit either, the dull blue eyes lighting up with each gleam of the blade. 

“I enjoy watching, observing others.”

A smile broke on Porcelain’s painted face, “Do you now? See anything you like?”

“I see something, not sure why it’s here though.”

Porcelain walked over to one of his props. A chair and table set that held the makings for a tear party. He traced around the edge with one gloved finger, maintaining eye contact with Scorpion. 

“Why are any of us here? We’re sinners and this is Hell. Or did you get lost on your way to the pearly gates in the sky,” Porcelain choked out a laugh. 

“Oh, Doll, I know all about why I’m here. Can’t say much about you. Those cracks on your face don’t do much but add to your delicate innocence.”

Porcelain lifted a hand to the cracks in his skin. They ran up and down the side of his face without any identifiable pattern. A grim smile twisted his features and a flash of something deadly and desirable streaked in his eyes. 

“To quote a favorite of mine ‘he had it coming.’ It only takes one spark to set a forest aflame. I had a boyfriend,” he said wistfully, as if he were telling a fanciful story, “Who took advantage of my outer nature. Helpful. Young. Hopeful. Innocent.” He marked each work with a deliberate step, the heels of his boots clicking against the stage, until he reached Scorpion, “He didn’t even see it coming,” he plucked the knife from Scorpions fingers, who only smirked at the display.

“Tell me, what did you do to the poor bastard?”

Porcelain studied the blade before he traced around Scorpion’s chest.

“I drove a knife through his heart,” he replied simply, with laughter and glee in his voice, “Such a useless organ people use to identify with love, when all it does is sit in your chest cavity and best and pump blood through the body,” A nostalgic air floated in his voice, “I’d say I pitied the fools who let that useless thing rule their life but…then I’d be lying. And that is just one sin I don’t indulge in. Besides, their hearts always pumped harder with a knife digging into their chest.”

He took a moment before continuing, “What about you? A rebel in Hell with a penchant for breaking hearts and a lust for the blade. What brings you down here?” Porcelain let his words drip seductively in the heat of fire. 

Scorpion grinned, “I pricked one too many I supposed,” he followed the blade edging across his skin, “It’s a cutthroat world up there and once you cut one too many, it tends to catch up with the worst of use. No one could say that I didn’t have excellent aim,” He winked and drew Porcelain closer, hands clenching against the fabric of his costume, “Why don’t you show me…show me how you killed him, killed them.”

“Is this your version of ‘if you show me yours, I’ll show you mine’?” Porcelain smirked and allowed Scorpion to take back the blade, eyes darkening when the cold steel rested on the hollow of his exposed throat, breath catching. 

“Are you sure you’re into this Doll? Wouldn’t want to break you,” the teasing was evident in his voice. Scorpion was having too much fun to let it all go now.

Porcelain leaned into the tip of the knife, allowing the edge to prick into the skin and blood trickle down his neck. 

“As long as you can keep up, I’ll show you just how much I can break.”


End file.
